Electric power can be supplied from an active device (e.g., power source) to a passive device (e.g., load source). For example, power stations can generate electric power; electric power companies can supply the electric power through an electric circuit (e.g., electric power grid) to consumers; and consumers can employ one or more devices to convert the electric power into energy to accomplish a variety of objectives. Consumers of electricity include household and residential consumers as well as commercial and industrial consumers.
Electrical boxes house a variety of electrical components electrically connected to an electrical current by an electrical wire carrying an electric current. A variety of electrical wiring and a variety of electrical components may be selected and electrically connected for use in a variety of applications. Electrical connectors are connected with electrical boxes to facilitate and support the variety of wiring and electrical components. Accordingly, for safe and effective distribution of electric power, connectors for electrical boxes and electrical boxes with connectors are needed.